


Sola

by Aliesk



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Sansa POV
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliesk/pseuds/Aliesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa è sola e si sente sola.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sola

Il silenzio e l'oscurità l'avvolgevano. Sansa chiuse gli occhi e guardò nell'abisso: vi scivolò all'interno e poi li vide. Il suo cuore tremò, disperato e sofferente.  
Il respiro si fermò, le labbra rabbrividirono e la fanciulla si mise una mano sul petto.  
«Lady» la voce si spezzò nell'aria, «madre, padre» continuò Sansa, piangendo.  
«Robb, Bran, Rickon» un altro mormorio sommesso, mentre veniva scossa dai tremiti.  
«Arya» lo disse lentamente, fu il nome più doloroso da pronunciare.  
Il buio inghiottì l'ultima parola: «Jon».  
Si circondò con le braccia e crollò in ginocchio sul gelido pavimento.  
Sansa ripeté i loro nomi come una preghiera. Riaprì gli occhi e fu di nuovo sola, al buio e al freddo.  


**Author's Note:**

> Per S. Perché so usare le parole solo quando scrivo.


End file.
